It is desirable to be able to model quickly and accurately the electrical characteristics of metalization structures, such as inductors, interconnects and the like. Determination of these electrical characteristics requires a detailed solution of the charge and current densities everywhere in the metalization structure combined with an understanding of the extent to which time dependent variations in the charge and current densities will generate unwanted variations in the charge and current densities elsewhere. Because of the very rapid three (3) dimensional variation in charge and current densities with position in known metalization structures, because these variations strongly affect the electrical characteristics of the metalizations, and because the variations can arise from variations in distant metalization structures, an accurate and fast method for determining those charge and current distributions and the interactions between those charge and current distributions is required in order to properly determine the electrical properties of, for example, inductors or other systems of metals. One family of techniques that has been used for this purpose, employs a uniform or variable three (3) dimensional mesh of the entire metalization structure and assumes that the charge and current distributions will be strongly determined by interactions with adjacent metalization structures at all distances. However, these so-called long range solvers are very inefficient, i.e., slow, when employed in an attempt to model metalization structures that are largely planar as in integrated circuit metalization structures or that are strongly shielded from distant structures or that are physically small as compared to the wavelength of the electrical signals. Another family of techniques employs a very coarse mesh to reduce the number of interactions that must be incorporated in the solution. These solvers are faster in yielding results than the prior family but do not account for the strong short range variations and interactions in the charge and current densities that are very important in order to accurately model the metalization structure to be fabricated.